Through use, gas turbine engines become subject to buildup of contaminants on engine components. These contaminants can affect engine components and overall performance of the engine. Engine washing can help to remove these contaminants and improve engine performance and efficiency.
Conventional compressor washing can be done by introducing a fluid to the inlet of the engine, with the intention of it flowing through the compressor and removing contaminants therein. Conventional turbine wash processes are accomplished periodically by removing an igniter, installing a cleaning probe into an ignitor port and flushing out the igniter port with a wash fluid. After cleaning of the turbine is complete, the cleaning probe is removed and the igniter is reinstalled.